justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anonymous230385/Archive 2
GMRE (talk) 21:15, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Feel free to customize... ...the above archiving sentence. GMRE (talk) 19:20, August 10, 2015 (UTC) You should admin I reckon you should sign up for admin. Your'e ranked 3rd on the wiki. SomeRandomHuman (talk) 23:53, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :One can't just become an admin. It's not an award given to anyone with lots of edits. See Administrators. GMRE (talk) 10:40, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :I have a longer response on my talk page. GMRE (talk) 13:16, August 25, 2015 (UTC) About editing Making links work, redirects, galleries, picture links, infoboxes and more. These things are not that complicated. I know they can get messed up in the "visual" editor, but you should sometimes look at them in the "source" editor. The difference between and how to use visual and source is explained at Just Cause Wiki:Illustrated guide to editing. A redirect is a full article page with only the following content: #REDIRECT Article 1. If the redirect page is called "Article 2", then any page with the link "Article 2" gets automatically redirected to "Article 1". Redirects can even be made for article sections. I've made them for the individual Ballards and Harlands. I didn't know all this stuff at first either. It can be learned by looking at articles in source mode. Every punctuation mark and extra space counts in source mode. P.S: I'm not saying you have to memorize every source mode code, but it wouldn't hurt to take a look every once in a while. GMRE (talk) 21:21, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :Okay... wait, are you suggesting I leave redirects as they are? ('Cause unfortunately that is the only thing I can get out of this) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:24, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm referring to some other edits and info, which you don't seem to know yet. I explained redirects, because I can remember you saying once that you don't know how they work. You may use, or not use redirects in any way you see fit. Just making sure you know they work. ::I generally use redirects instead of long links, because they make the work of linking pages and renaming pages (when needed) much easier, especially in source mode, which is the only way I edit. We might never know when a redirect turns into an article of its own and when that happens, all the links will already work. GMRE (talk) 21:33, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay I'll try that [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:38, August 26, 2015 (UTC) JC3 settlement completion hint If you look at the left edge of a JC3 settlement screenshot, you'll see little round icons. I'm pretty sure those are a list of completion objects. Most of them don't really look like anything to me. GMRE (talk) 21:33, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I have no idea what most of those are :But I was actually wondering where you got the satellite dish and the water tower for the completion of Porto Le Gratia, since there isn't anything visible in the picture :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:38, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ::We could actually get more completion intel for those locations from the videos at Just Cause 3, but there's still more important things to do (To eliminate confusion: Not telling you want to do, just pointing out what is possible). GMRE (talk) 21:43, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Sounds like a plan... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:44, August 26, 2015 (UTC) "Coughing" GMRE is being sarcastic. People usually "cough" for effect. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:34, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Shouldn't we actually get GMRE here for the truth?SomeRandomHuman (talk) 22:35, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :We don't have to. If it will help, take a look at this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:42, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Recent Wiki Activity I haven't turned off "auto-correct" on the page, nor have I turned off auto-refresh which is what I believe you meant. That page is kind of broken alot of the time. Kronos Talk 19:45, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Well the problem fixed itself yesterday it's just I've never seen it before :And yeah I guess that page is kind of broken all the time :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:22, September 18, 2015 (UTC) LOL Hey, remember that guy who spammed the forums about the yeti? Well here's something (a lesson)for him. Thread:16815 Click on the wiki a contributor to get to his profile. SomeRandomHuman (talk) 07:42, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :M'Kay :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:45, September 18, 2015 (UTC) About tanks Actually the word "tank" does mean a storage unit. All the Fuel Depots and Fuel Silos could be called tanks. The earliest armored vehicles were designed about a thousand years ago, but back then there were only armored wagons. These were limited by there having to be armor over the horses, which would have made the wagon pretty slow and useless. Most war wagons instead had spinning blades connected to the wheels to just scare enemy soldiers away and minimal anti-arrow armor over the wagon. Leonardo da Vinci is credited for having been the first to invent an internally powered armored vehicle. Anyway, the earliest armored cars as we know them were made in the late 19'th century, but these were only prototypes made by rich people, or enthusiasts. There was no mass production until WW1. The first war tanks were made by the english, but there was still no word for them. When the english military sent those to france (where the war was being fought), they called them "water tanks" in the documents. According to the documents, they were meant to be water tanks that were meant to be sent to africa (the war was also fought there and england owned about a half of africa back then). The armored vehicles were called that to confuse possible german spies, who obviously wouldn't be interested in any water tanks. When the new war-winning super-weapons got to france, the soldiers didn't know what to call them. According to the documents they were "tanks", so that's where the name is from. The english media started calling them "landships", but all the soldiers called them "tanks", so "lanships" is a name that soon disappeared. At the same time the germans developed their own tanks and they called them "panzerkampfwagen", which means "armored fighting vehicle". GMRE (talk) 19:20, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :Well the Wikipedia article on this says "A tank is a armoured combat vehicle. The other common meaning is a storage tank, a container, usually for liquids." :Honestly, the first "tank" that I know was the British Mark IV and V tanks... which were often times captured by the Germans in WWI for use. And then, on the brink of capture, they either fled or destroyed the ill-gotten hardware. :Modern tanks are noticably much more improved than 100 years ago, but there are still some captured tanks in the world (like this) :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:19, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Marshall He's only there as a reference to this. During the last decade and a half there have been multiple comedy movies that parody this. I should probably add this too. GMRE (talk) 21:47, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah go ahead :But I'm just saying be careful for what you say, for America right now is... going backward in time :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:51, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Steam friend request? Would you like to friend me on Steam? We could play Just Cause 2 Multiplayer or perhaps Civilization V. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 14:55, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :Uh, I'm at school right now... :Maybe when I get back at 5:00 ish (10:00 at night for y'all) :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:57, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. When you get a chance, it's Usernamehere on Steam. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 14:14, October 3, 2015 (UTC) 4,000 edits! Congrats! You are close to achieving 4,000 edits on this wiki!. I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 04:19, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :Actually I wasted about 2,000 of them :But thanks anyway :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:21, October 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: CS Odjur Probably, you're still got my idea wrong. But forget that. Once the game is released, we'll get clear this issue. 18:39, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, probably. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:42, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi. Just found an evidence that the vehicle has lights. It's a bit hard to take this one, but it clearly uses lights in the front. JC3 CS Odjur lights.png|In the frontal area of the vehicle. JC3 provinces Have you seen any official word about what they're actually called? I mean can we be sure that they're "provinces"? Maybe they're "states", or "counties", or "duchy", or "parish", ... Until we can be sure we might as well call them provinces. GMRE (talk) 15:12, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :Well I actually am not sure as well, I just saw in this the part where Rico wingsuits into the outskirts of Laguna Del Sol, the words "Entering province of Sirocco Sud" just pop up :That's where I base my judgement off of [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:21, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I think that's good enough. We've made vehicle and location articles based on about the same amount of evidence. GMRE (talk) 18:21, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:33, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Spaces I removed that space thinking it was a mistake by an editor. Didn't know it was there for a reason. Sorry. Palikari (talk) 04:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :It's all right. They're usually just minor things. Nothing to worry about. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:56, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Fast Travel Hi, I have a screenshot of a loading screen which says "Pay your respects. Light up all the rebel shrines in Medici to earn unlimited Fast Travel to and from anywhere." Do you think thats enough information to create a page on it? ReligiousMelon (talk) 12:02, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :To make an article we need to know what to call it. Maybe it could just be added to the Extraction article? GMRE (talk) 13:11, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Should I just upload the picture? It's called Fast Track.jpg ReligiousMelon (talk) 13:13, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Add it to Extraction. Let's make a JC3 section there, until we have a good plan. GMRE (talk) 13:17, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Um... ::::Yeah for now, do that. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:46, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::By now we know that fast travel is unlocked by the mission Friends Like These... and that it is actually called "Fast Travel". GMRE (talk) 21:37, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Hint for a location to create Unless you're afraid of spoilers (because there are spoilers). It's the location of the mission Friends Like These... GMRE (talk) 21:37, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :M'kay. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:42, November 20, 2015 (UTC) JC3 copy When do you get your copy anonymous? 20:40, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :Soon... if not next week [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:42, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::II get mine in 2 weeks cuz I go 20:44, December 2, 2015 (UTC)tta buy an Xbox one first ::How on earth did my signature get there! :::Internet glitches can happen. :::"I'll get mine in two weeks because I got to buy an Xbox One first" Good for you! [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:48, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::I admit it's better on PC and also do u post YouTube videos like the ones at the bottom of the page 20:53, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well I'm getting mine for Windows 10 :::::I actually used to add so many JC3 gameplay videos to the wiki (and then the bottom of some pages) until recently when all these new users and anonymous wikia contributors started popping up and I had no idea where they got their information so I haven't been adding videos lately :::::But yeah, I do occasionally post YouTube vids [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:23, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Mission articles Don't go off making a blank article each time you find out a mission title. GMRE (talk) 16:28, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :M'kay. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:30, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Little general What did the guy put on the little general page? 17:42, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :Profanity. Link to page history. GMRE (talk) 17:54, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Funny That was pretty funny how someone made a link for "Sheldons hat", expecting us to make an article for it. GMRE (talk) 16:23, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Picture names Something that you might want to read: and Link 2. GMRE (talk) 12:39, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Mess with weapon usage Remember when I had mixed up a couple of vehicle versions a few years ago and there was no way to be completely sure? This is a lot like that. Links for future reference: Talk:Dawson 61 Sports Model and Talk:Black Hand. GMRE (talk) 18:24, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Are you suggesting I solve these on my own? Because unfortunately that's the only thing I can get out of this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:27, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::No. I'm just pointing out how this is similar (and how this time I had nothing to do with it :) ). ::Also, I've never intentionally payed attention to which JC1 faction uses what exact list of weapons, so I couldn't really help. GMRE (talk) 18:47, March 1, 2016 (UTC) No less than 5 hours of sleep? Please... Try sleeping for 4 non-consecutive hours per night for 5 days. And then doing it again the next week. Or try spending 24 hours in a cycle where you're being very awake and vigilant for about 45 to 60 minutes and then sleeping for an about equal amount of time. Been there, done that. But not recently. In fact for the last 2 nights, I slept for about... um... probably 4 hours each. Today I'll try to sleep a little longer: 6 hours, as usual. At least I'll get to make up for it on saturday and sunday by sleeping for about 10 to 12 hours. Sums up my every week for the last 3 years. GMRE (talk) 16:10, March 3, 2016 (UTC) By the way, I'm not actually telling you to sleep less. This sort of thing is actually quite harmful in the long term, not only causing stress, but probably also increasing the chance of heart problems. GMRE (talk) 16:18, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for your consideration :But when you have a Pre-AP Pre-Cal project due the next day and you haven't even started, this kind of thing is unavoidable [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:12, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Speakers I've had the screenshot of the unique speaker on my desktop since 2015.12.25, waiting for an article of either Speakers, or Burgoletto. GMRE (talk) 23:31, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Um... okay [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:38, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Kind of makes you wonder what else have I been holding back, don't it? GMRE (talk) 20:46, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Hmm... yeah... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:10, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Think very hard and see if you can remember... ...if you had ever seen Rico being called a "dictator removal specialist" anywhere at all, before you added that to the Rico article on january 25. I'll tell you what's up after you've responded. GMRE (talk) 15:54, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :First of all, I have a very uncommon good memory, so I didn't have to think for too long :He was never called "Dictator Removal Specialist", but the beginning cut-scene showed him with those words, and not just that, Eden Callaghan in the first mission looked him up and it said that [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:19, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Right. You named him that. YOU did that and Avalanche Studios reads this wiki. GMRE (talk) 18:24, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :::I'll... :::Remove it then [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:26, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::NO! You don't get it. You called him that first. The Avalanche people who made the DLC read that and added it into the DLC. That's another claim to fame for this wiki. Instead this can now be added into trivia. Or maybe we shouldn't add it to trivia just yet? Assuming they don't read this talk page, I wonder if they even realize that we know. GMRE (talk) 18:30, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::"Dictator Removal Specialist" is now official. It can't be removed. GMRE (talk) 18:31, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::Wonderful... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:30, March 16, 2016 (UTC) I don't understand as the game was released with that name on December 1st 2015 and Anonymous added it on January 25 2016 was it on the wiki before the first of December 2015?[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 06:19, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :It's because I had forgotten that it was in the opening cut-scene in december 1. I thought Eden was the first to have said it in the game. GMRE (talk) 14:50, April 21, 2016 (UTC) ::... ::(no comment) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:09, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I apologise but there is no way to say this without sounding 6 years old but want to use the chat?[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 18:15, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :Um... no... I never liked using the chat for personal reasons :And you don't sound like a 6 year old [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:18, April 21, 2016 (UTC) "Yours truly" Over a century ago people often finished a letter with the words "Yours truly, Name-of-person-who-wrote-the-letter". In later times, some people have occasionally used that term instead of the word "me", or "I". GMRE (talk) 20:52, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :Oh :Well I usually still go by pen names :A230385, M136 AT4, anonymous230385, ... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:59, March 17, 2016 (UTC) What's your take on this? Thread:26242 Respond there. GMRE (talk) 19:21, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :... : [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:41, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Username numbers I don't remember if I've pointed this out to you, or not, but wikia allows 1 free username change for anyone to fix spelling errors and to eliminate numbers. Kronos also used it to get rid of some numbers. Just so you'd know. GMRE (talk) 19:50, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :Actually this already is my revised username. Remember this guy? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:52, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh. I'm not sure anymore. Must have been a long time ago. GMRE (talk) 20:40, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :::It wasn't too long ago actually. Link to your talk page a year and four days ago. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:32, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Your gaming hours and stuff In the table JC2 is stated as 189 hours, but in a section below ("Completion Percentages") it's about a year: 8661+ hours. Also the gaming hours table is at two places. Stalins death was reportedly quite suspicious, but all current evidence suggests ageing in combination with too many cigars. I'm pointing this out because you mentioned the cause for the others. Also, "hanged" as a cause? Nop. He was killed (probably by a firing squad) before then. Stalin is listed as "Dictator of the Soviet Union"? LOL As if that particular russian empire would have had any other type of rulers. I'd list him as the "ruler of the russian empire from 19something to 1953". That way I wouldn't be recognizing the soviet union as a legal entity, because really it was only the official name of the russian empire (occupied and set up puppet governments in occupied lands). And Mussolini is listed only as the prime minister? I think he'd be insulted. He was also the foreign minister, war minister, minister of the interior, generalissimo and several more things. Again, not that I'm telling you how to live your life, but I think I'd list them by their formal titles. GMRE (talk) 18:03, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :It's a sandbox :I just need it in the event I forgot how to make a a table :Or better yet :I'll change the table [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:54, April 20, 2016 (UTC) "Personal life" OK no problem also uh do you ever feel weird when people start asking you quite personal questions on the internet E.G What religion you are , Where you live, etc?[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 18:22, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :Do I feel weird when people start asking me quite personal questions on the internet YES I DO FEEL VERY ACKWARD :(In monotonous accent) If you have any idea how much grief I have experienced maybe then will you get an idea of what is called "internal strife" [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:10, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh? You wouldn't mind telling us all about it, would you? Sparing no detail, unless it's boring. ;) GMRE (talk) 15:55, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Are you for real, or are you being sarcastic? (Because if you want, I will tell you...) :::(But it's a very dark story (like imagine Rico going rogue on the Agency dark)) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:29, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Nah, I don't want you to depress me. I was only jokingly asking, because of your reaction above. GMRE (talk) 19:25, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yeah, you better have been joking (sigh) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:28, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives